Life Continues
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: Okay, I suck at summarys. Anywho this is the sequel to Life is Unfair. Ash goes through life problems with Misty. "People say it is a bit better than Life Is Unfair."


Life Continues  
  
by: Enja  
  
ages: Ash: 12, Misty: 13, Brock: 15/16, Jessie: 19, James: 19, Gary:13, Ty:14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Now that wasn't so hard was it?  
  
a/n: This is the sequel to Life is Unfair, so if you're going to read this one and you haven't read Life is Unfair you shouldn't read it until you've read the other, because you will get the story a lot better if you have read Life is Unfair. Oh yeah these are Misty's thoughts!  
  
Ash's P.O.V.  
  
It has been a month since we left on my Pokemon journey again, my leg of course made the trip a lot slower and harder. My life was going well since Team Rocket had been discontinued. We were heading to Jalana Port, so I could get my next badge. Best of all it was by the sea. I was going try to get my new Caina badge there. People around have been treating me extra nice because of my leg, like the other day a boy who had an attitude asked me if I needed help. My friends only asked me if I needed help if I looked tired. I didn't want people to treat me different or feel sorry for me. Pikachu shocked people away if they treated me too greatly and wouldn't leave. I hadn't won a lot of battles since I left because I never got to train my Pokemon while I had Polio. They needed extra exercise for about two weeks so they could catch up. Misty and I have been fighting a lot less now that we knew each others feelings. My Pokemon felt sorry for me too, they tried to hide it, a little still showed though. We were walking in the hills, there was a lot of up's and down's and it made it hard for me. We were going to set up camp for the night in a nice field by a river. I sat down and watched Brock and Misty set up camp. They wouldn't let me help because of my stupid paralyzed leg.  
  
"Why can't I help?" I asked. Every night when we set up camp, I would complain. "You're leg would give you trouble, and plus you still have to hold onto you're crutches." "So I can still......" I tried to think of something I could do without my hands, unfortunately I couldn't think of my much I could do. "Exactly." Misty answered. I looked down hoping I could think of something to help with. Stupid leg, stupid Polio, stupid crutches. Why did the dumb Polio leave me a paralyzed leg, why did it make my life worse than it had been, why did I still flinch when I heard or said the word Polio. These things were all left in gratitude of Mr. Polio. I couldn't think of anything to help with so I grabbed my journal out of my bag and wrote my thoughts down.  
  
Journal, I am so annoyed at everybody for being sorry for me. I can't help with anything, everybody's treating me like I am retarded or something, the only thing I can do is while I'm standing up is walk, talk, and complain because my hands are full with my crutches. When people hug me or give me a handshake, I can't return it without some kind of struggle. If I lean one way I normally fall over and can't catch myself with my crutches and end up hurting myself. Sometimes Misty and I kiss, I can do that pretty easily but its hard to live life not being able to much unless I sit down. I let Pikachu ride on my shoulder, I tell him it doesn't hurt, but it does. I just want people to treat me like they did before I got Polio. My stone is reacting to my mood, it is thundering right now, but not raining. It is warm outside, because we are near the equator. I am happy we are not north, because it is the middle of winter. Well nobody has seen you so I'm happy of that. Thanks for letting me get this off my chest.  
  
Ash  
  
I knew that my journal was a solid object, but it helped me get some of my anger out of me. I stuffed it in my bag hoping no one saw it. Brock and Pikachu were finishing putting up the tents and Misty was going to go get water. "Hey Misty, could I just walk with you to get water?" "If you don't complain about not being able to help." I thought for a second. "Deal." I picked up my crutches and walked over to where Misty was standing. The river was about a 1/3 of a mile away, so I could get in a good conversation. Maybe the talk would help me think of something else. We started walking. "So Ash, I heard in Jalana Port there is an annual dance on the beach every year, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? You don't have to dance, I just want to spend time with you." I thought about what people would think of me there. I pretty much wanted to stay clear of people. Their stupid attitude of being sorry for people who are different bugs me. "I don't know Misty." Misty didn't understand how much it angered me to have people feel sorry for me everywhere I went. "Well you think about it, ok?" "Definitely." I answered. I knew Misty thought that the reason I may not want to go was because she thought I thought that people would make fun of someone trying to dance with crutches. She was wrong. We talked about a lot of thing's when we were walking to the river. I was right, the talk made me think less about my anger's reason. We were back at the camp a half hour later.  
  
Dinner was done when we got back. I sat on the ground near the fire and ate my dinner. Pikachu came to sit on my lap. My anger had cleared up a bit and it was a clear starry night. "It's beautiful out tonight. There are so many stars." Misty said happily. "Yeah, it sure is beautiful." Brock commented. I stayed silent. I finished my supper and headed to bed. "I'm going to bed." Brock nodded. Misty got up and came over to me. "Good night Ash." She then kissed me gently on the lips and I returned it. "Do you guy's have to do that every night? I mean Ash is twelve and Misty is thirteen. Ash even has a girlfriend before me." Brock complained. "It's not like we French kiss!" Misty and I said at once. Brock turned away. "Maybe we are too young to kiss on the lips, Misty? I mean my voice hasn't even started changing yet." Misty nodded. "But we aren't too young to do this." I set my lips on her cheek for a brief second. She smiled and did the same back to me. Brock smiled in approval.  
  
Right now it was about midnight and everyone was asleep except me. Pikachu was curled up right by my arm snoring quietly. I listened to the flowing stream in the distance. The dance that Misty invited me to was on my mind. I kept trying to send it away until tomorrow, but it didn't work. I decided I would go to the dance with Misty if it made her happy. After hours of thinking I finally fell asleep.  
  
I was in deep sleep, my dream had taken over my body. My dream was so real. It was a dream that hurt to speak of. I had been walking in the forest, in the rain. My crutches were not doing to well and I slipped and they sank into the mud. I could not go anywhere with just one useable leg. My friend had left me for some girl and he didn't insult me but left me with something that didn't want me. Misty had yelled to me. "I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, ASH!" She insulted me and ran off. I had walked across her one day, she didn't see me. She was hugging another boy who was constantly kissing her. I ran off and never saw my former friends again. Now I needed them the most. Pikachu could not help me on account he ran away. He blamed me for driving my friends away. I had nothing but my other Pokemon. I attempted to commit suicide. I laid face down in the mud. I had passed away in a matter of minutes. My funeral had been held a week later. Only two people came and one Pokemon. Mom, Dad, and Meowth. They were barley mourning. My spirit had wondered free. No one loved me enough to hold me, hug me, or even talk to me. Only my Parents. I was being poked at. My eyes detected something yellow. It was blurry and hard to make out what it was, but I recognized it.  
  
"Pikachu?" "Pi." (It's me.) My eyes came into focus. Everyone was hovering over me. My face was wet and I was burning up. It hit me, I had been crying in my dream and it took over my body. I was hot and sweaty. "What's wrong Ash? You were crying and sweating. It looked like you had a death wish after you screamed and woke us up." Brock explained. It was morning. It was gray, rainy, and gloomy outside. "We rushed out of our tents and into yours to make sure you were ok." I was quivering. My dream seemed so real. I always thought of dreams in a different way than most people. I thought of dreams as you're soul leaving you're body and traveling to different dimensions. So if someone was trying to drown you or something you would wake up before you actually drowned, or you really would have died. You wake up before something bad really does happen, so you can live you're life. If you're soul stayed in the dimension you lived in it would either travel to the future or the past. "ASH, ASH!" "Huh." I came out of my thoughts and into reality. "Are you ok?" Misty asked. I nodded my head slowly. "I had a nightmare." That was the worst dream I ever had. Think of having no one in the world who loved you. "You sure did." Misty said. Misty looked really worried. She leaned down and set a small kiss on my forehead. I gave a fake smile. I wondered if that dream was in my future or just some nightmare.  
  
Pikachu had comforted me most of the morning. That dream....was so real. I thought and thought to try and push it out of my mind. It worked for awhile. I finally came out of my tent in the early afternoon. "We saved you some breakfast." Misty handed me a bunch of grapes and some water. I ate quickly, for I wanted to get on the road to Jalana Port and make it there by night fall. I ate in ten minutes and we were on the road shortly after that. We passed a small clearing with about six trainers battling each other. One looked up and saw me. I tried to avoid his eye's, but I failed. "Hey loser!" From the moment he spoke that wretched voice of his I knew it was Gary. "Ooohhh, and is little Ashy-poo too weak to carry on, so he needs crut-!" "Shut it, Gary! If I need you're insults I will ask for them!" Gary looked surprised at Ash's attitude. "What's wrong, loser?" "MY NAME IS NOT LOSER!" I stormed off into the tree's. No one followed me, and I was happy that no one did because I felt I needed to be alone. I sat down at the foot of a tree and sulked. I was fed up with either being treated like dirt or a fragile vase! My life felt ruined and could not be mended. The only thing that I was happy about is having people who love me. I sat for nearly a half hour and decided it was time to go back. It had been sprinkling all day. I picked up myself and stumbled to were I had seen Gary.  
  
I saw three people standing around and a yellow blob with them. Misty looked like she hit her boiling point and was about to explode. Brock looked really furious, and the last human Gary, was looking down. I walked up to them. Gary saw me and ran up to me. "I'm so sorry, Ash. Please forgive me, I didn't know?" I thought about this and decided to forgive him on one condition. "Gary, I will forgive you if you don't treat me like dirt or feel sorry for me." "Ok Ash, I promise." Misty smiled at the idea of Gary not acting like a jerk. I was glad to have another person not treating me different or like I'm not acceptable. "Hey Ash?" "Yeah Gary? "Do you think...ummmm..maybe I could travel with you until we get to Jalana?" I thought a moment and nodded. Gary hugged me. "pi-pi-pi-pika-chu-pi-ka-chu?" (La la la! Don't blame me if he gets on my nerves and I shock him!) "Don't worry, Pikachu." Everyone smiled.  
  
We headed toward the port again. "How many more miles, Brock?" I asked. "About two, we should get there around five-thirty. "Alright!" I shouted. My mood had been better the last five hours. We had only stopped a couple times and now we were going to be there early. Everyone was in a good mood and the weather agreed. We continued walking. I suddenly heard high pitched giggling. "Huh, what's that?" The giggles stopped. I used my crutches to transport me to the area I heard it. When I looked in the small clearing between bushes. There in the clearing was a bunch of pretty girls in cheerleading outfits. It looked like a Brock heaven. "Hi Ash." They chanted in that ever so annoying melody. I smiled a fake one, then I noticed them as Gary's fan squad. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Trying to find a new trainer to cheer for." "You're sad." I said a little ticked off. "Oh no need to make fun of us." One of them said. "No, you are doing just fine on you're own." "Hmph!" They all walked away. Gary came out from behind Misty and Brock. "Thanks Ash. You have great comebacks." "No problem and thanks." Gary nodded. "What happened between you guys anyway?" Brock asked. Misty elbowed him in the stomach. "I don't want to talk about it." Gary said. We walked on in silence.  
  
"Finally, we're here!" Misty yelled. "Pi-ka!" (Yes!) Everyone looked relieved. "Let's go to the Pokemon Centre!" I said enthusiastically. Everyone started running except Pikachu. "Err....uh.....guys." "Oops, sorry Ash." I sweat dropped. "It's ok." I replied. We walked at my pace to the Pokemon Centre. We walked in and Brock's face turned hot pink. "Oh no not this again!" I said in utter annoyance. "Not this time, Romeo!" Misty said grabbing Brock by the ear before he could go after Nurse Joy. I made my way up to Nurse Joy. She looked up and smiled, she looked at my crutches but didn't ask. I was happy that she didn't. "May I help you?" "Yeah do you have any rooms?" "Of course. Let me check just incase. "Well, we have one room left but it has room for four people." "Ok, we're fine with that." She nodded and handed me a key. "Thanks." I showed everyone the key and we started heading to the room. "Ash, I need to go do something, I'll find a place to stay. See you around and thank you." I smiled and he walked off.  
  
I opened the door to the room. "Crud, there's only two double's." Misty said. "It's ok. I'll sleep on the floor." I wanted to sleep on the floor so people know they don't have to worry about me so much. "No Ash, you get one of the beds. You have your leg to deal with." I knew they would complain. "I will sleep on the floor, period." I said stubbornly. "It's cold on the floor though." Brock said. They were going to try every thing they could to get me sleep on the bed. Pikachu was the only one who wasn't complaining. It went on for about a hour before Brock and Misty gave in. It was settled, I got the floor.  
  
We started to head to dinner when we were done setting up. "How about we save tomorrow for fun and the day after tomorrow Ash can challenge the gym leader?" Brock asked. "Sure." Misty and I replied together. "Great." I didn't feel like challenging the gym leader right away, I felt that I needed fun. We continued to dinner. We soon came to an old looking restraint. "This looks like a good place to eat at." Brock said. I nodded in approval. We walked in and saw that apparently was a very popular place to eat. "Hello, how many in you're party?" "Four." I answered. (a/n don't forget Pikachu!) "Come this way." We followed the waiter to the last booth. "Here you are." "Thank you, sir." Misty said politely. He disappeared to the front desk. We talked for awhile and watched people walk in and out. Finally a different waiter than the first came. He had very dark brown hair, his eyes were a sea blue and, he had an astonishing smile. He looked sort of like the guy in the dream I had. I already despised him. "Hi, my name is Ty. I will be you're waiter tonight. Are you ready to order?" Brock and I ordered first. "May I take you're order Miss Beauty? Misty blushed and gave her order. Wait a second, she loves me and not him right. I thought a little worried. Is my dream coming true?  
  
I decided to keep my mouth shut about it. We were silent until the so called handsome Ty came with our food came. "Yumm, food!" "Pig." Misty said a little annoyed. She smiled at Ty. "Thank you very much, and sorry about him." She pointed to me with a cold glare as she said this. It hurt me a great deal. "It is ok." He said cheerfully, he then walked away. I looked at Misty, I tried to hide the tears in my eyes. "What?" She asked coldly. I looked down and one of my tears escaped my eye. Only Pikachu and Brock noticed. Brock was apparently a little upset at Misty, for he knew we cared deeply for each other. Well at least I thought we had. I had enough worries in my life, she just added another. What if she really didn't really love me. This depressed me more than I thought. I got up and exited the restraint in a very quick manner. My crutches and my tears slowed me down. I ran onto the beach and sat down in the dry sand. I had ran a little farther than I wanted. I cried and cried. Eventually I cried myself to sleep.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"MISTY, HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT?" "How did I hurt him?" Misty asked rudely. Brock mimicked her. "Pig." "Thank you very much, and sorry about him." Brock then made a glare similar too Misty's. "I did not say that!" "Yes you did." "Pi-pi-pi-ka, -chu-pi!" (That was cold Misty, real cold.) Misty's angered face turned into a worried one. "Did I really say that?" "Yes!" "Pi!" (Yes!) "Oh no, how could I hurt Ash like that? I love him so much and I hit on another boy." Brock rolled his eyes. (a/n- If he can.) "We have got to go find him." Misty said with tons of emotion. They set off looking for Ash. It was raining again due to Ash's mood "He probably went to the beach, the ocean can make you're anger or sometimes even wash away you're sadness." Misty nodded. She was worried to death, mainly because it was thundering and raining. That meant he was angry and sad. "Oh I hope he forgives me."  
  
back to Ash  
  
I woke up a few minutes later. The rain woke me up. I knew it wasn't healthy to be out in the rain without gear. I didn't want to move though. I was still crying, I clutched my knees in my arms. "I thought Misty loved me." I said to myself. "I do." I looked up to meet Misty's glance. I quickly looked down. She sat down beside me. "I'm so sorry Ash." "Why were you hitting on someone you don't even know. Especially when you are already in love with me? Or do you just not love me?" I asked quietly. "First I don't know what came over me, second I love you very much." I was silent as I thought. "Let's go back to the Pokemon Centre before curfew. She handed me my crutches. I took them as she helped me stand up. "Where's Brock and Pikachu?" When we found you he and Pikachu headed back to the Pokemon Centre so we could be alone. "So do you forgive me?" She asked. I thought and replied a quiet "I guess." Misty gave me a weak smile.  
  
I got ready to go to bed in the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I always did this with ease by sitting on the counter. I looked in the mirror. I stared at my eyes, they looked full with worry and a lot of emotions. I was confused. What did Misty mean by she didn't know what came over her? Was it feelings for Ty?" I decided to put it to sleep for now. I took my crutches and made my way to the sleeping bag on the floor. I slid myself into it. Everybody was reading books so I decided to take this advantage to write in my Journal.  
  
Dear Journal, I'm so upset right now. My life is still a wreck. Misty hit on another guy today, and hurt me deeply. It's like a temporary scar on my heart. I ran off crying, god I wish I didn't cry so much. It's embarrassing. I understand that I'm a sensitive person and that I can cry easily, but the reason I run off is because I try to look strong in other peoples eyes. This guy's name is Ty. He has a part time job as a waiter. He was extremely polite, and handsome in Misty's eyes. I could just see it. Is the dream I had coming true? I sure hope not. Again thanks for letting a ton off my shoulders.  
  
Ash  
  
Misty and Brock were starting to go to sleep and I put my Journal away. The lights flicked out a second later. Misty looked peaceful the way she was laying down. Pikachu curled up at the head of the sleeping with me. He then woke up all of the second and ran into the bathroom with a ketchup bottle. I shook my head in happiness. I fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
I woke up and looked at the clock. It read 1:27 a.m. I was freezing cold and breathing hard. I didn't have another dream but I had a nasty thought. That wasn't important though. Pikachu was sleeping at the foot of Brock's bed. I smiled. "Ash? Are you ok?" Misty was up?! "Yeah just a little cold." I replied. "Oh." Misty said. I heard a loud snort from across the room. Brock was snoring. I saw a wet trickle sliding down the bed. "Ewww." I cried quietly. He was drooling big time. "What?" Misty asked. I pointed to Brock. I could tell she was just as disgusted by the look on her face. "Well why don't you sleep with me in the bed. You will be warmer." I crawled over to the bed with difficulty. I hopped up on one leg and jumped into the bed. "Thanks." I said while curling up into a ball. "You're welcome." Misty smiled. She gave me a hug and pulled me next to her. I felt kind of uncomfortable. "Feel warmer?" "Yeah." I said in a nervous voice. "What's wrong?" She asked. I didn't want to hurt her. "Nothing." I told her. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek. I started feeling more comfortable. Maybe she really didn't know what was going through her head at the time. I soon fell asleep in comfort.  
  
"I woke up the next morning at 9:30. It was quiet. Everyone was up and no where in sight. Pikachu walked out of the bathroom a second later with a towel wrapped around him. "Why are you wrapped in a towel and where is everyone?" I asked. "Pi-chu-ka-pi! Pika-ka-pikachu-pi-chu-ka." (Brock's drool got all over me last night! Misty went shopping and Brock went to try to get a date with Nurse Joy.) "Oh, here I'll dry you off and brush you're fur." "Pika!" (Thanks!). I sat there and brushed Pikachu's golden fur. "Who wants a perm?" I asked playfully. "Pika-chu-pi-cha-ka!" (You do you die!) I giggled. "I'm..just.....kidding......Pikachu!" I said while still laughing. I tried to imagine Pikachu with a bundle of curls on his body. I stopped laughing and continued brushing. Brock then came running in with a dazed look on his face. "Ohhh....Nurse Joy." Brock said in that voice. "What happened?" I asked. "Nurse Joy is going on a date with me." I stared in shock. "SHE DID?" Brock nodded.  
  
It was now 11:30 in the morning. I was looking at my plate and twirling my fork at my food. "What's wrong?" Brock asked. "I'm not hungry." "Oh see that's not right." I gave him a look that intended him to shut-up, it worked. If I didn't give him that look he could go on for hours babbling on reason why I was supposed to be hungry. Just then Misty appeared and sat down beside me. She looked nervous. "What's wrong Misty?" I was curious on why she was so nervous. "Nothing!" She said too quickly. I shook my head. I knew it would be worthless to try to pry it out. "A-as-h, I r-an in-t-o T-y tod-ay. Heaskedmetothedanceandon a date,andIaccepted." She said the last sentence really fast. It took me awhile to figure out what she said. My eye's widened. "Why, I was going to ask you if you still wanted to go?" I said almost impossible to hear. I added more to my sentence. "I thought you loved me like I loved you, the only thing within the last two day's was letting me sleep in the bed so I could be warm and you cuddled me." It hit me. She just likes me not loves me. It hurt to love someone but have them only like you back when they said they loved you. Love was confusing and it hurt, maybe that's why it was so hard to tell Misty before. I was afraid of getting rejected. "You just like me not love me!" I said aloud so she could hear. "You promised to wait on me giving my answer if I wanted to go to the dance!" I stormed of. This left a permanent scar on my heart.  
  
I sat on the toilet in the men's restroom. I tried not to cry, but I did. My life was at it's worst for the last two month's. The days seemed to go by so slowly and dreadfully. It hurt badly. "Why?" I asked myself. "Life's like that, dude." I heard a voice I sort of recognized say. "Who are you?" I asked. "Hi my names is Ty." My eyes widened. "Go away." I said coldly. "Why?" I squinted my eyes in fury. "Just go!" I heard him walk away. Hearing his name was already giving me day nightmares. My life was officially ruined. It felt like I was stabbed by a knife in the back. I sat in the bathroom for the rest of the day. Pikachu came in to comfort me. Washing my face worked wonders. I finally went out at least five hours later. I know Brock didn't come in because he knew I wanted to be alone.  
  
I walked into the main lobby. Brock was sitting on the couch. He seemed to be relieved when he saw me. "Hey buddy, glad you didn't drown yourself in tears." I gave him a scowl. He knew I didn't like to cry, or talk about my sensitive side. "So much for having fun today." Brock said. I nodded. "How could she." I asked Brock what I had been asking myself. "I don't get her, I thought she loved you and would never leave for a handsome face." "I did too." Everything that included Misty right now was tearing me apart. "Hey Ash, lets go and get some dinner and go to the movies. "Ok." I answered. "Pika-pi-cha-ka." (Let's go cheer up Ash.) Pikachu hugged my leg. I smiled at him.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"You know when we were still at the Pokemon centre, I ran into a kid in the bathroom. He gave me the cold shoulder, he was crying hard. This made Misty stutter. Misty nodded. She knew who that was. She felt terrible how she treated Ash. Then she got a thought, a thought that she didn't like, though she didn't notice. 'Ash should be sorry not me! He makes me go after him when he cries. It's his fault that he cries when I'm rude. It is his fault that we ate where Ty worked and that he didn't ask me to the dance soon enough. He is the one who is ruining our relationship. He can't even dance!' "You ok Misty?" Ty asked. "I'm fine." Misty said confident sounding. She was going to avoid Ash's eyes as long as she could. Who cares how he feels. "Let's eat Misty." "Ok." They walked off.  
  
back to Ash  
  
"How about here Ash?" Brock asked. I looked up at a sign in big aqua letters, it read Electric Vine Restraint. "Sure." We walked in. It was very nice inside. The place had nice clear glass tables, the stained windows were a nice yellow color, the waiters and waitresses were all wearing blue jeans and yellow shirts. The music in the back round was not the boring elevator music but the kind of stuff that teens listen to. It was very clean and not gross and trashy. A waiter came up to us. "Three, right." "Yeah." Brock replied to his question. We followed him to a table in the corner by the window. "Thanks." I told him. "You're welcome." He handed us two menu's. "I will be back in a few minutes." I stared at the menu reading everything. I finally made up my mind and looked out the window. It was a sunny day. I saw a pair of best friends walk by. My mind was in stare mode, I ignored all sounds. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Oh sorry!" I said quickly. I ordered. "Pik-pika-chu." (One bottle of ketchup.) Brock translated for Pikachu. He went to give our orders to the chef. Brock looked at me and started to speak.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"How about this place Misty?" "Good idea." The restraints name was Flame River Restraint. It was beautiful inside. (a/n: It looks like one of the really fancy places) "How beautiful!" Misty squealed. There were flowers everywhere. A women walked up to Misty and Ty. "Two, the Miss and Mr. Follow me." It was a huge place. Misty looked around. 'Wow this place is awesome. Ash would never ever take me here.' They walked up to a booth. There was a lot of silverware for every kind of dish. "May I take you're order?" A lady asked. "Yeah, um two dishes of vanilla ice cream with hot fudge and a cherry on top." Ty asked while smiling. "Ok." She walked away. "So Misty, who were those two boys I saw you with while I was working?" "Um the older tan one is Brock. He was the gym leader of Pewter City until he met us." "Cool, what about the other boy?" Misty stuttered. "I don't really want to talk about him, but his name is Ash." Ty nodded. The ice cream came. They chatted while eating.  
  
back to Ash  
  
"Ash, what are you going to do tomorrow?" I thought about this a little. "I guess challenge the gym leader and go to the beach to think and train my pokemon." "Good idea. Today is Tuesday right?" "Yeah." I answered. "Did you remember what Friday is?" "It's you're birthday right." "Yeah." Brock spoke. "Well I hope you're ok with this but I'm going to stay with the Nurse Joy here in Jalana after you leave which is on Friday." I stared in shock. My God my dream is coming true. My dream was just a step into the future. I am going to be alone, no one will love me or care, not even Pikachu, the only ones who will care is mom and dad. I was also going to die. My life was the worst ever. I nodded to Brock. "It's ok, you can stay." I looked down sadly. Brock jumped up and hugged me. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" I nodded. I was happy for Brock but on the verge of crying. I knew my future and it was not a bright one. I tried to hold back my tears. Only a few escaped my eyes. Our food came soon. I was hungry. I had not had dinner, breakfast, or lunch. I dug into it, I practically inhaled it but kind of normal eating but in a fast stage. Pikachu some how ate the whole ketchup bottle. I wanted to be happy, good luck to myself. We were done a few minutes later. We started to head to the theater. Brock ran ahead along with Pikachu. "Come on Ash." "Hello, my crutches!" I cried. "Oh yeah, sorry!" He yelled back to me. This is going to take a while I thought.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Mmmm, that was very good Ty, thank you for taking me here." "You are very welcome." Misty smiled. "The dance should be very good, especially since we get along so well." "Yup!" I said happily. "Oh yeah when is the dance?" Misty asked. "Thursday." Misty nodded. God I hope Ash isn't there. I don't want him to ruin the dance. He can't dance, he'll be the laughing stock of the dance. "Say Misty, why don't we go to the movies?" "Sure, she replied excitedly. She hadn't gotten to see a good movie in a long time. They left and headed to the theater. "What movie would you like to see?" "How about the Master Of Incognito?" "Sure." They continued to the theater.  
  
back to Ash  
  
"Two tickets for the Master Of Incognito, please." Brock asked the ticket person. We had decided on that movie, the stupid theater wouldn't let me go to a PG-13 movie because of age. I had told the guy various rude things under my breath. "I'm not too young, you're too old. Look it's the butt ugly ticket idiot. Move you're old smarty pant brain and get a peanut brain. Eww is that mold growing in you're nose? Move you're big bald head so I can see in front of me." I said these all under my breath. We had finally gotten our tickets when we walked into the theater. We picked up some popcorn and three soft drinks. I handed Pikachu his Mountain Dew. "Oh god, did you have to buy him Mountain Dew?" Brock asked. "I know it'll make him hyper, but he'll get tired pretty fast." I replied. We walked into theater 2. The theater is dark, maybe I can just focus on the movie instead of my life.  
  
meanwhile this meanwhile is Misty's P.O.V.  
  
I watched Ty buy the tickets. When he was done we headed into the building, we stopped at the snack bar and bought two sodas. Our theater number was 2. Ty was running ahead into the big dark room. I walked in and gasped. No it can't be, please not him. We'll just have to sit behind him then. Ash was sitting with Brock and Pikachu around the middle back of the theater. "Let's sit in the front, Misty!" "No, I can't handle the front, it makes my head and eyes hurt!" I lied. I walked to one of the back rows. "How about here?" I asked. "Ok." We sat down we were about three rows behind Ash, Brock, and Pikachu.  
  
back to Ash Ash's P.O.V.  
  
I stared at the commercials on the screen. I kept trying to take my mind off my thoughts, I couldn't. I started to cry again. My life was ruined......my life, my greatest gift was ruined. I was cursed. I didn't want to really live my life knowing I would die in a matter of days. No one should have their life like this. I wanted everyone in the world to have a good life, including me. I didn't want people to pity me, I wanted to be loved and treated the same. The movie came on a few minutes later. Pikachu had seen my tears and hopped on my lap. He hugged me. Pikachu was the most comforting thing in my life right now. I know he will run away. "Pikachu, promise me you'll never leave me?" I whispered. Pikachu nodded and continued to hug me.  
  
meanwhile Misty's P.O.V.  
  
I tried to watch the movie, but I couldn't. I kept watching Ash. Poor Ash, he seemed so depressed. Most of it I blamed on myself for putting him down. His life must seem so horrible right now. People always pitying him, not a lot of people seemed to be a good friends except Brock and Pikachu, he must hate me now because of how I cheated him for Ty. I decided on something I would do after the movie. "Hey great movie right Misty?" "Yeah." I answered. I wasn't paying attention to Ty. I was staring at Ash. His cap was low, that normally meant he was crying and he didn't want people to see him. I felt like crud because of how I treated him and thought that it was his fault on everything that wrong. Pikachu was comforting him. I cried to myself. "I hate myself." I whispered. The movie was almost over. I pulled Ty out early so Ash wouldn't see me and Ty.  
  
back to Ash Ash's P.O.V.  
  
The movie was soon over. I started to get up. I then noticed Brock was snoring intensely. "Uuugggh." I cried. I nudged him. No response. "Pikachu you know what to do!" Pikachu delivered a intense Thunder Bolt. Brock instantly woke up. He was fried. "Oh sorry about that, Ash." "Sorry that I had to make Pikachu use Thunder Bolt to wake you." "It's ok." I walked along on my crutches to the door of the theater. Brock opened it and accidentally whacked his head on the door. I stared at him and shook my head. He got up and fingered the bump on his head. We walked on out into the main lobby.  
  
meanwhile Misty's P.O.V.  
  
"Ty, we need to talk." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I was nervous. It was a hard decision to make. "Ok." He said. He looked worried. We walked over to bench outside. "Well see you know Ash right?" He nodded his head in response. "Well, before I met you Ash and I were.....well.....we were together. We had each other, we loved each other. Lately I have been treating him like he was invisible, not there, dirt." I could see rage gathering up in Ty's eyes. "You are a really nice guy. You will meet someo-!" Oh My God. I felt a splitting pain on my cheek. He had slapped me! I deserved that from Ash and Ty, I guess. I mean I had dated another guy when I was in love already. Ash and I were made for each other, not Ty and I. I could see now three tiny figures in the distance, it was getting closer. I recognized it as Ash, Brock, and Pikachu. Ty had already left. I started running away. I decided to give Ash a few days to cool off. I know that he would not forgive me for awhile.  
  
back to Ash Ash's P.O.V.  
  
We walked out of the theater and headed to the Pokemon Centre. My crutches were hurting the area under the arms. They made me extremely tired. If you didn't have at least one whole day to rest you easily could collapse. I then saw two figures in the distance. One was on the bench and had red hair, Misty, the other I recognized easily as Ty. They must of had a very good day. I thought this in a cold manner. "Hmph." Pikachu looked up at me and sighed. Tears once again tried to escape my eyes. I didn't let them. I'm never gonna get Misty back anyway. I might as well try to get over her. I didn't like the idea of that, but that's life. A few tears escaped my eyes. My dream told everything. I saw the red head run off. She probably saw me and ran away.  
  
We had finally gotten to the Pokemon Centre. I almost collapsed on the bed in the room we were in the night before. Everything was cleaned up in the room. Brock decided I wanted time to be alone. He was right. My eyes followed him out the door. Pikachu was still in the room to watch over me. I pulled out my journal and began to write. I told it everything I was feeling and had gone through. I shed tears while I reviewed everything that had gone on. I put my journal away. Pikachu hopped on the bed beside me. I heard him say something. "Pi-ka-pi-chu-ka-cha?" (Oh Ash, you're life is not going well is it?) I shook my head. He curled up beside me and went to sleep. I buried my face in my pillow and wept myself to sleep.  
  
meanwhile Misty's P.O.V.  
  
I had gotten a small motel room with a double bed. I had left my stuff with Ash and Brock. I didn't want them to think I was leaving them. I decided to watch Ash's gym battle tomorrow and silently cheer him on. I would hide in the corner. I owed him my life now for what I have done to him. I took a long hot bath and thought. I used my underwear and shirt for pajamas. I was in deep thought, I went to the single bed and got under the covers. I felt so alone. I mean right now I had no friends or family. I bet Brock and Pikachu were very angry at me. Ash probably hated me now. Ty didn't like me. My sisters treated me as the runt of the family. I was sad and beyond. I thought myself into a deep sleep.  
  
back to Ash Ash's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up to my alarm clock. It was real loud. Let's say if I was at home it could wake the people three doors down. It read 7:15 a.m. I yawned and got up, I fell. My face was wet and sticky from last night. My nose was stuffy. Pikachu woke up and looked at me. I was sitting on floor in a weird position. I brought out Bayleef and asked her to bring me my crutches from the other side of the room. She passed them to me with her Vine Whip. "Thanks Bayleef!" I called her back. "Pi-ka-pi-chu-pi-cha?" (Are you going to challenge the gym leader today?) I nodded. Brock bursted into the room. "What's with you?" I asked. "I just came to cheer you on at the gym." I nodded. I used my crutches to help me up. "Can I take a bath first?" "Sure. I'll get you breakfast and bring it back here." He said. "Thanks." I say. He walks out. "You want a bath Pikachu?" "Pika!" (Yes!) He said cheerfully. He walked over to me ready to take a bath.  
  
We walked in the bathroom. "Oh no, the sink is really dirty. I'll let you share the bath with me if you won't shock me, it would probably kill me too!" I said to Pikachu as I filled up the bath. He nodded. Wait a second I'm going to pass away anyway. Did I have to say that word? I did. Die, Kill, and pass away. Those words were sad words. Not the kind of jokes that you want to hear. The only reason I'm going on is I don't want to die a loser. My dream was coming true, I had to face the facts. The bathtub was full of hot water now. I stopped the water, removed my clothes, and tried to get into the bath. I had made it in with great struggle. My leg was paralyzed and I couldn't feel it but if I stood on it I would fall. Pikachu jumped in and made a splash. The hot water soaked my body, it felt really energizing. Pikachu was sitting under the faucet. He turned on the water and made sure it was hot. He bathed under it. I gave a slight giggle when the water got too hot. Pikachu had dived in the other cooler water. "PIKA!" (HOT!) Before I knew it I was dumping practically the whole bottle of Pika Shampoo on Pikachu. We were laughing. I couldn't believe it I was actually having fun. Pikachu was happy because I was happy. He usually felt how I felt.  
  
I came out of the bathroom dressed and ready. It was about a hour later. I was happy for once. Brock was sitting on his bed eating pancakes. "Finally. I heard a bunch of giggles from the next room over." He had on a weird face. "That was me and Pikachu, Brock." I said happily. "Huh...but how? I thought you were the most depressed boy on earth." "I was, and still am. But can't a depressed boy on earth have fun?" Brock nodded. I traveled over to my bed using my crutches. I sat down with Pikachu at my side. Brock came over to my bed and gave me a plate of pancakes. "Thanks." I say. He smiles at me. I hand Pikachu one of my pancakes. He scarf's it down. He collapsed on a fall stomach, then he starts rolling around laughing. I shook my head and smiled. This is the first time in months that I was really actually happy. I started at my pancakes. They were delicious. I saw Brock give a glance over at me with Pikachu, and smiles.  
  
meanwhile Misty's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up at 9:15. I panicked. "Oh great, I've got to get ready to watch Ash's battle in fifteen minutes. He will probably battle at about 10:00 a.m. so I should be there at 9:45 so I can hide and cheer him." I said to myself quietly. I got up to get dressed. This time I didn't wear my regular bright cloths. I wore a gray t-shirt with my knee-length blue jean skirt. I left my hair down because I had to hurry. "Got to go, got to go, got to go!" I yelled. I rushed out the door with a black purse carrying two of my Pokemon and some money. I started running, the gym was about a twenty- five minute walk from the motel I was sleeping in. I had to make it there before Ash. I ran really fast, too late. There was Ash entering the front door with Brock and Pikachu at his side. I slid down the wall I was now leaning on. I thought how would I get into the gym without him seeing me now.  
  
back to Ash Ash's P.O.V.  
  
I was now entering the Jalana gym. I was going to win the Caina badge. It would be hard to win without Misty cheering me on but why would she care. As we came in through the entering hallway and into the lobby. There was a young lady at the desk. Brock started to get that look. "Pikachu?" I whispered. He nodded. Brock started to prance to the young lady when Pikachu shocked him. He fell on the floor in pain. He shook it off and got up and behaved. We went over to the front desk and stood in front of the young lady. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked. I spoke up. "I came here to challenge the gym leader and get a Caina badge!" I said with full emotion. She smiled and pointed down one of the eleven hallways. It was practically a maze in here. We headed down the hallway and after about a fifteen minute walk, into the stadium. It was dark and moist in the room. In the corner there was a little stream that went through the walls. The other corner was a small forest. The whole room was like a jungle. There were no bleachers to sit on. I spotted something about 20 feet away. It was a human wearing a mask. He jumped out of the hidden area were he was standing and landed in front of me. He then spoke, I had heard his voice somewhere before but I didn't know where. "Welcome to the Jalana gym, we will have a two on two battle." I nodded.  
  
meanwhile Misty's P.O.V.  
  
I walked into the gym five minutes after Ash. It was a lit up hallway. I walked through a door into a lobby. I looked at the front desk and no one was there. "Oh great, this will be a piece of cake to find the stadium." I said sarcastically. I started down a hallway and followed it to the end. There were a lot of doors. It was about a five minute walk to get to the end. I headed back seeing this was the wrong hall. I made it to the lobby again. I heard noises coming down one of those three halls. It was hard to tell which one it was because they were so close together. I started walking down one.  
  
back to Ash Ash's P.O.V  
  
I stared at the leader. I know I know him....but from where? "WHO ARE YOU?" I yell from across the arena. "I only show my true identity to trainers who battle me and beat me." He said calmly. I hated how he talked so soft. "Yeah well, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I will beat you!" I say coldly. "I know who you are, weak stupid boy." Suddenly my mood flinged from annoyed to outraged. "HUH, HOW ON EARTH DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK AND STUPID?" "You'll see." He said in that voice that annoyed me ever so much. "Bring it on." I was going to beat this bag of lard. "Go Exey!" He called out a big Exeggutor. "Go Quilava!" I yelled. "Exey, use you're egg bomb!" "Use you're flamethrower, Quilava." Quilava nodded and did so. The flamethrower hit the eggs and countered the attack, the flamethrower kept going and hit Exey. "Way to go Quilava!" I yelled. The Exeggutor lay fainted on the floor. The gym leader called Exey back and nodded. He threw out another poke ball, this time a Poliwrath came out. "Quilava use you're tackle." Quilava started running and hit Poliwrath in the stomach.  
  
meanwhile Misty's P.O.V.  
  
"No luck in this hall. God these halls are long." I started back to the lobby. When I got there I set down another hall. As I walked down it the noise got louder. "Oh good, I think I'm in the right hallway." I said quietly. I continued down the hall and I finally found the stadium door. I see Ash is battling a guy in a mask. I fail to walk in right away and cheer on. "What am I going to do?" I ask myself. I see Ash's Quilava getting beat up by the guy's Poliwrath. I clench my fists. "Go Ash!" I whisper. I see lots of emotion in Ash's eye's, he looks so sad and determined. I don't know what to do. I build up my courage and walk in. No one notices me. I stand on the wall behind the leader guy. I watch the battle and hear the cries of the trainers and their pokemon. Ash's Quilava faints. "We're even." The leader says. That is Ty's voice I thought frantically. I started chewing my nails and my right eye starts to flinch. Ash sends out Pikachu. "Pikachu use you're thunder!" "PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!" (GOOD-BYE!) Pikachu yells as it prepares his attack.  
  
Ash's P.O.V.  
  
I watch Pikachu shock the Poliwrath. It fell on the floor fainted. "Pika!" (Yeah!) Pikachu yelled. I smiled, I had actually won. This battle had been a little too easy. "Ok Ash, you have won." He removed his mask. "Ty!" I yelled. Something then caught my eye a few feet behind Ty. "Misty?!" I muttered. She saw I was watching her. She had a worried look on her face. She gave a small smile. I just stared. Ty turned around to see what I was staring at. "Misty?! So you have come to cheer me on." Ty smiled sheepishly. "Ne-!" "HOW COULD YOU MISTY?" I yell in fury and tears. "Ash, I ca-." I interrupted her again. "WHY DO YOU CARE FOR THAT BASTARD?" I asked. My tears were falling rapidly. "FINE, ASH! I HATE YOU ANYWAY'S. I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, ASH!" That hit me right in the heart. I stared at her with all my might. My heart had been broken into millions of pieces. My dream was not just coming true it was true. Pikachu just had not run off, he promised to stay by my side thick and thin. My tears burned my face in emotion.  
  
Misty's P.O.V.  
  
OH MY GOD, WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I DID NOT SAY WHAT I THINK I SAID! I did say it. I stared at Ash's beautiful brown eye's that were filled with tears. They were filled with so much hurt and sorrow. I felt a piercing pain in my heart. I had hurt Ash and myself. The look in his eyes would give me nightmares for weeks. I saw Ash turn around and walked out in a fast pace. His crutches were shaking really hard. Everything went blurry. I was crying. I heard rain hitting the roof hardly. I heard a clap of thunder. I wanted to go catch Ash but I could not move. Everyone was staring at me with eye's full of fury and confusion. "Ash.....come back." I said muttered.  
  
Ash- Ash's P.O.V.  
  
My head hurt from crying. I ran out a side door and into the forest. I saw a flash of lighting. I ran as fast as I could through the forest with my crutches. I finally came to a path. There were a lot of up's and downs. I went over a couple of small hills. I was going down a steep hill and I fell. My crutches flung to the sides of the path. They were to far away to reach. I cried and cried for what seemed like for ever. I decided there was no use living this down. I turned on my stomach and put my face in the mud. I lifted my head up, in the distance I saw a red head coming this way. She didn't care about me. I put my face back in the position so I could not breathe. I saw Misty like ten feet away before I blacked out for good.  
  
Misty- Misty's P.O.V.  
  
I saw Ash's limp body in the mud. "NO!" I yelled. I turned him on his back and started doing my part. I gave him CPR. I would not let Ash die, I owed him my life and my heart, if he'll accept it. If he wakes. I sat there doing CPR for a few minutes. I heard a couple coughs come from Ash. He was breathing! His heart rate was not good though. I picked him up and carried him to the Jalana Hospital. It was about twenty minutes away if I ran. I would not stop whatever happened. I finally saw the hospital come into sight. I ran in right away. "SOME ONE, HELP HIM!" A doctor walked up to me. "What happened?" "That's not important, but his heart rate is very low!" I said really fast. "Ok, I NEED A STRETCHER FOR A YOUNG BOY!" The doctor yelled. Two nurses came within five seconds. I set Ash on the stretcher. They started to take him to the E.R. room. I grabbed his cap and held it close. My tears stained my face. I was soaking. A nurse came up to me. "Here dear, go wash up." She handed me a blanket, towel, a long t-shirt, and some stretchy shorts. "Thanks."  
  
It had been about six hours since I had brought Ash to the hospital. I fingered the Caina badge Ash had won earlier. I grabbed it from Ty and ran after Ash. Brock and Pikachu had gone to the Pokemon Centre so I could be alone with Ash. We didn't know that he was going to try to drown himself. I had called them previously with the news and they were on they're way over here now. I was still clutching Ash's hat and crying. I was wrapped up in the hospital blanket. I was crying my heart out. I was so worried about Ash. I hated myself for saying that I hated Ash. If Ash didn't survive, I would surely die either of sadness or myself. If I hadn't yelled at him this never would of happened. I will understand if he doesn't forgive me, but I will never forgive myself for what I did even if Ash does forgive me. Right then I saw Brock and Pikachu enter the room. Pikachu would not look at me or speak to me. Brock just wasn't happy at me.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Brock asked. I shook my head. "I came to cheer Ash on. I just didn't think he wanted me near him for awhile. I didn't even know the gym leader was Ty, I dumped him for Ash." I explained. Pikachu and Brocks eye's widened. "Then why did you hurt Ash?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess....maybe....I don't know. I blame myself for everything that happened. If Ash doesn't live I will never live this down." I looked down and shed more tears than in my life. "Pika-pi-cha-ka-chu." (I don't want Ash to leave.) Tears escaped Pikachu's eye's. I watched Pikachu cry, it was one of the most painful things to watch. I hugged my legs in my arms and buried my face. Brock comforted me. I take it he forgave me, but I don't think he will if Ash doesn't......make it. I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't, I decided to call Jessie and James.  
  
I walked to the video phone, this made thing's worse being it so you can see the other persons face. I dialed the number to the house. Jessie and James had gotten a lot of money for turning in Team Rocket. Giovanni had gotten a death sentence. The phone rang two times, then a face appeared on the screen. It was Jessie. "Hello Misty!" She said cheerfully. "Hi." I said with no emotion. Jessie looked at me with worry. "What's wrong?" She asked. Just then James and Meowth's face showed up on the screen. "It's Ash." The former Rocket's faces turned pale. "What happened?!" They all yelled. I was happy that they cared so deeply for Ash. "He might not live, when I got to the hospital with Ash in my arms his heart rate was really low, he has been in the E.R. room for nearly six hours." I explained. They're faces got really pale, practically white. "What happened?" I told them the story of what happened the past four or so day's. They all had fury in they're eye's when I was done. "I'm so sorry, I will never forgive myself for this." "Well we'll be there in a day." I nodded and hung up. With all the money they had won they had bought a car, house, phone, etc. I walked over to where I was.  
  
Ash- Ash's P.O.V.  
  
Oh I felt so weak and in pain. I wasn't in physical pain, it was emotional pain. I did have a headache though. I opened my eye's a crack and peered around me. I had lots of wires attached to me. I sighed. I hated the hospital, I tried to drown myself for a reason. I could hear regular beeps from the heart monitor. I heard the door open, I did not want to see the person entering. I stared at her. "The doctor said I could see you." Misty explained. "Go away!" I said coldly. "No, I came to do something that I needed to have done awhile ago." I thought. "I'm listening." I still had a cold tone. Misty sat at the edge of my bed. "The reason I was at the gym was so I could cheer you on. I didn't even know that the leader was Ty. Any way's I dumped him for you at the movies. I saw you there, the reason I didn't come apologize right away is I thought you wanted some time to cool down." Misty explained to me. She handed me the Caina badge. I was silent for a few minutes. She got up to go. "I'll never forgive myself." She said quietly. She opened the door. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. I gave her a small smile. I forgave her, I know I let her off too easily but I was young. "I forgive you." I say quietly. She turns around and runs to my side and squeezes be.  
  
Misty was in my hospital room for the day hours. I enjoyed her company a great deal. She even gave me a full kiss on the lips. It was one of the most perfect moments of my life. It was now about one a.m. Misty was sleeping at my side. She refused to leave when the doctors told her she had to leave. I'm surprised they did not kick her out. Pikachu was also at my side sleeping soundly. Brock was in the chair near my bed sleeping. My life still wasn't perfect but close. I smiled.  
  
two months later  
  
We left on my Pokemon journey about one month and a half ago . Brock had stayed with the Nurse Joy in Jalana Port. Now it was me, Misty, and Pikachu. I did not need my crutches anymore, although I always wore pants. Do you know why? I had gotten a fake leg. No one knew that I did have a fake leg so I was treated the same. The most I did that was a clue that I did was limp sometimes. I'm happier than I have been in my life practically. Guess what? My voice even started changing!  
  
a/n- how was it? please review me! 


End file.
